


Harry loves riding

by Hazalonilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Just smut, Lovely, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Riding, Smut, They love each other, Top Louis, and also, harry is a screamer, harry is louis' baby, harry loves riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazalonilia/pseuds/Hazalonilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing's get heated in a party, smut ensues.<br/>Basically just smut with biting and riding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry loves riding

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii.  
> My second one shot, yayy. I hope you'll like it.  
> Leave kudos and comments. ♥
> 
> /Also English isn't my first language, so forgive me, if I made any mistakes./

Louis and Harry were in a huge party thrown by Niall. The music was playing loudly and people were dancing and grinding to each other. 

Harry also had his bum against Louis’ crotch.  
Louis was growing in his pants and was quickly becoming really horny just by watching his boy losing himself to the music  
and dancing like no one was watching. Louis moved his hand from Harry’s waist to his manhood and pressed his hand to it.  
It caused Harry to moan and Louis noticed that he was also supporting a hard-on in his pants.

‘’Should we head home love?’’ Louis questioned and Harry hummed approvingly and grabbed Louis’ hand and started to head towards the house’s door. 

Louis fished his pockets for his keys and opened their car’s doors once he found them. Louis were driving since Harry had been drinking.  
Harry put his hand to his boyfriend’s thigh and moved his hand to Louis’ crotch.  
Louis moaned at the sudden touch which encouraged Harry to palm him.  
‘’Haz c’mon if you keep doing that I’ll kill us both.’’ Louis breathed.  
Harry giggled and pulled his hand away, smiling smugly. 

When they got home Louis slammed Harry against their front door and started to kiss him passionately and grind his crotch into Harry’s.  
The boys’ lips were fighting for dominance, but Louis won, as always.

‘’Jump baby’’ Louis said between kisses. Harry did what he said and jumped and wrapped his extremely long legs around Louis’ waist.  
Louis put his hands to his boyfriends bum and started to guide them towards their bedroom walking as fast as he could while Harry sucked his neck.  
He dropped Harry to the bed and fell on top of the boy. Harry started instantly grind back to Louis leg after they made contact again making little desperate whines at the same time. Louis took Harry’s black shirt off with a little help from the boy and attacked his lips to Harry’s neck. 

He started to bite Harry’s neck and leave big love bites after him. Louis liked biting Harry’s neck. The respond what he got was so arousing,  
Harry whimpered every time Louis bit a little too hard.  
Harry also enjoyed the love bites he was receiving. He liked the burn on his skin. 

Louis threw his shirt off before trailing from Harry’s neck to his stomach leaving little kisses here and there. When he got to Harry’s happy trail, Louis unbuttoned the boy’s jeans and struggled taking the skinny jeans off from his love, which lead both of them to laughing. When Louis finally got the jeans off he threw Harry’s briefs off also. Harry gasped when the cold hit his lower parts. 

Soon Louis placed his hands to Harry’s thighs and opened them while humming.  
He moved closer and pressed his lips to Harry’s thigh, what caused Harry to moan. Louis started to bite the thighs, making nasty bruises.  
Harry knew he couldn’t go to swim for a while because of the marks, but it didn’t matter at that time. He just closed his eyes, enjoyed Louis lips and teeth and moaned occasionally. 

After a while Louis moved his lips from Harry’s thighs to his cock standing hard and proud on Harry’s stomach.  
Louis moaned at the sight and quickly kissed Harry in the lips. ‘’You’re so hard for me baby, lovely.’’ Then he wrapped his lips around Harry’s member sucking the head. Harry let out a loud moan his mouth opening wide.  
Louis bobbed his head up and down, stroking the part which couldn’t fit his mouth. His mouth was hot and wet which made Harry feel amazing.  
Harry tried to thrust into Louis’ mouth, but the latter placed his hands to Harry’s thighs so he couldn’t. Harry whined but Louis wouldn’t let him to do what he wanted.  
‘’Lou… More... ‘S not enough.’’ Louis just hummed which caused vibrations to go through Harry’s cock. He let out loud moan and begged his boyfriend.  
‘’Please Lou.’’ 

Louis finally took his mouth from Harry’s member and reached for the lube at the nightstand.  
He opened the cap and lubricated three of his fingers. He took a look of his baby who looked amazing laying there his hair messy and eyes wide.  
‘’You’re so beautiful Harry, love you so much.’’ ‘’I love you too Lou’’ Harry answered breathlessly. 

Louis decided to tease his boy a little and circled his finger at Harry’s rim. Harry didn’t like the teasing at all so he tried to move forward but Louis took his finger off.  
‘’No.’’ Harry whined and pouted looking miserable. Louis pitied him and slowly entered his index finger into Harry.  
He let the boy adjust before starting to carefully pump his finger back and forth. Harry panted heavily and bit his lip.  
When Harry was loose enough, Louis added second finger and started scissoring them.  
Harry’s moans and whimpers grew louder with every pump.  
He screamed out when Louis found his prostate and started to squirm on the bed. 

Louis pulled his fingers off from the boy and quickly took his own trousers away. After he had thrown his briefs away,  
he grabbed the lube bottle again and covered his cock with lube. He placed the bottle away and grasped Harry’s hips.  
He made eye contact with him to see if his love was ready.  
Harry nodded slightly to reassure Louis that he was in fact ready. Louis smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his nose.  
Then he took a grip of his member and carefully pressed it against Harry’s hole who let out a little whine. He slowly slipped in and moaned simultaneously with the other boy. When Louis was all the way in Harry, he let him adjust.  
Harry wrapped his long legs around Louis’ waist, and the latter started to move slowly in and out, earning a moan every time he pressed back in. 

‘’I wanna ride you’’ Harry breathed out after a while.

‘’Ride me? Sure baby’’ Louis easily agreed. He pulled out and laid down as Harry rose and straddled him.  
Harry reached behind him grabbing Louis member and slowly sinking on it. Louis groaned at the same time as Harry whined and threw his head back.  
Louis placed his hands to Harry’s hips, helping him to move up and down. 

Harry started to bound on Louis’ shaft, eyes closed and mouth wide open. Louis stared his babe in awe, he tough Harry looked so beautiful. 

Harry loved riding and you could tell it just by looking at him moving. It looked like he had done it for years, and well, he had.

Harry shifted a little and found his prostate instantly. It caused him to scream out and fall into Louis chest.  
Louis bend his knees and started to bound Harry’s protestate constantly, getting the other to scream every time. Harry was a screamer after all. Louis had found out about it many years ago when they had had sex for the first time. He almost came there and then after he heard Harry to scream, it was, and still is, so arousing to him. 

Harry could feel the familiar heat in his stomach signaling that he was gonna come soon. ‘’Mmm… I’m gonna come soon, Lou’’ he informed and reached between them and started to jerk his member.

‘’Come to me love. I love you so much.’’ Louis breathed to Harry. Last jerk of his shaft and last hit to his prostate had Harry coming loudly into his and Louis’ stomach.  
‘’Oh god, oh god Louis.’’ Louis followed soon after him filling Harry’s hole with is come. Louis pulled himself out of Harry after a while.  
Both boys breathed heavily, trying to come down from their highs. 

‘’That was amazing as always’’ Harry whispered breathing into Louis’ neck with a little smile on his face.  
The latter hummed in response agreeing fully. ‘’It’s always amazing with you.’’

Louis reached for tissues sitting on their bedside table and cleaned Harry and himself with them. Then he pulled the blanket over both of them.  
‘’I love you Lou’’ Harry whispered again. ‘’I love you too honey’’ The other answered.

And soon both of them were asleep, satisfied and happy.


End file.
